


Friendship

by NaylaScribbles



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Blood, Demon Aziraphale (Good Omens), Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hurt Crowley, Inner Demons, M/M, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 09:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20794652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaylaScribbles/pseuds/NaylaScribbles
Summary: "But if love is a function of man's sadness, friendship is a function of his cowardice and if neither can be realized because of the isolation of all this is not "cosa mentale" at least the failure to possess may have the nobility of that which is tragic, whereas to communicate where no communication is possible is merely simian vulgarity or horribly comic like the madness that holds a conversation with furniture. Friendship is the negation of that irremediable solitude to which human being is condemned. Friendship implies an almost piteous acceptance of face values."-Proust





	Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> Inner demons belongs to @millerzo.art on instgram and you should check them out.

**He always came back despite the pain it caused him. **

Dark marble floors that felt like ice against his cheek.

The accusations belted at him echoed in his ears as Azirafell growls about his fall being Crowley's fault.

The intense and emotion jarring pain that left him shaking violently against the cool mahogany bookcase. 

His wide tired golden eyes meeting the enraged ice blue of his friend.

Crowley hates the solitude he had been condemned to despite having been alone for so many centuries.

The rebirth of his friend made him delirious with glee because now they both can suffer in agony together. That and the guilt he suffered for leaving his friend to that horribly painful rebirth alone in the church threatens to drown his very soul.

Their nightly ritual leaves him battered and bruised while Azirafell looms over him his ice blue eyes glowing with malice and sadistic glee.

Often he would simply pass out where he lay while other times he would crawl to bed and curl under the satin sheets only to wake up to do it again the next night.

The worst nights are the ones where Azirafell locks him outside his study laughing at his pitiful cries for mercy. His pleas not to leave him alone with his guilt.

Crowley read in one of his friend's multitude of books that " Friendship is the negation of the irremediable solution to which every human being is condemned." The thought is not as dark as it seems and Crowley loathes the silence because his mind is always deafeningly loud.

**At the end of everyday Crowley is the coward who prefers the unending cycle of abuse and pain to the condemnation of the suffocating solitude and unbearable guilt.**


End file.
